Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie Spoof Travel in Nikki's Adventures in Sing Along Songs (Episode 2)/Transcript
Transcript Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 2, Part 1)Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 2, Part 1) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mcNRKnThXfY&index=12&list=PLOkbJpFY2tsA15sPT8vp-1n0cgjkNITPP (It's time for another sing along song) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: There's Prf. Owl. Andrew Catsmith: Hello Professor Owl. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Professor Owl: Is everybody ready? Nikki: Yes we are. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) All: To sing along. Professor Owl: With Disney songs. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) The Powerpuff Girls: With Disney Sing Along. Professor Owl: Now you at home can sing along, With your favorite Disney songs. We will play, Every note, So You can Sing Along. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: That's right. Bubbles: Oh boy. This will be so much fun. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Courage: It will. All: Come right in, Sing along, With your favorite Disney songs. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) More. All: Once you've learned every word, You'll always join the fun. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Edd: But I don't know a lot of songs. Professor Owl: We'll make you can't go wrong. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) All: Sing along, One and all, Follow the bouncing ball. Professor Owl: You'll find out before you're done, Music fun for everyone. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) All: Join right in, Sing along.. All: Disney Sing A Long Songs! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Toothy bangs the cymbal) Andrew: Nice job, Toothy! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: So, What's today, Prf.? Professor Owl: The songs that I have planned for us to work and sing to all day are ready. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Birdbrain: How we gonna do that? Professor Owl: Well, uh, think of something, everybody loves. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Birdbrain: Like money? Professor Owl: No. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Acorns? Professor Owl: Nope? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Courage: Courage? Professor Owl: No. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Edd: Science? Professor Owl: No. Andrew Catsmith: Trains? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Professor Owl: No. Nick and Judy: Couples in love? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Cuddles: Cute critters? Professor Owl: No. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Giggles: Singing? Professor Owl: Exactly! Everybody loves to sing. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh. Andrew Catsmith: That is correct. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Courage: What's the subject today then? Professor Owl: Melody. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Powerpuff Girls: M-E-L-O-D-Y, Melody. (Nikki talks about the melody as a tune) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: I don't get it. Professor Owl: If you take a couple of notes and make a song, then you at home can sing along. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) ("Heigh Ho" plays) (we sing along to it) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Heigh hooooooooooooooooooooo! Andrew Catsmith, Ed, Edd, and Eddy: Heigh hoooooooooooooo! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Judy Hopps: Heigh ho. Nick Wilde: Heigh ho. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) The Powerpuff Girls: Heigh ho. Courage: Heigh ho! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (The song goes on) (we march onward) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 2, Part 2)Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 2, Part 2) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QwYoBbGD59c Professor Owl: When I fly home from school and have nothing to do, I'd like to hang out with Winnie the Pooh. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Petunia: Really? Professor Owl: Yes, he likes to jog and jump and fall. He also says he likes junk food best of all. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Nick Wilde: Junk Food?! (they all laugh) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: It's honey/ . Andrew: Yes. Honey. Professor Owl: Correct. Come on, Pooh Bear. Do your exercises. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (The song plays) (The Pooh Exercise song plays) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 2, Part 3)Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 2, Part 3) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wlsw1dMN5i0 Professor Owl: With a song, what have you got? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Flaky: What have you got? All: You've got a Melody! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Prf. Owl: Right! All: Yeesss! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Courage: What's next? Professor Owl: I think I hear Pinocchio now. So join in if you know how. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We look out the window) (We see Pinocchio ) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) ("Hi-diddle-dee-dee" plays) (we sing to the song as well) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 2, Part 4)Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 2, Part 4) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YIEjwu8PXgM&list=PLOkbJpFY2tsA15sPT8vp-1n0cgjkNITPP&index=15 Professor Owl: It's very good for just a land. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Yes. Professor Owl: But these next guys are really bad. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Sandy: Pirates?! Andrew: Um, yes. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Courage: Oh no. Edd: Yes! And we'll see throughout the song what happens. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (The song begins) (Yo Ho Plays) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Professor Owl: That was sure blast. Andrew: Yes indeed. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 2, Part 5)Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 2, Part 5) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pP9UudUVr7w&list=PLOkbJpFY2tsA15sPT8vp-1n0cgjkNITPP&index=16 Andrew: Now, what's next, Professor? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Eddy: What's next? Professor Owl: Next, we learn to yodel. With the help of Snow White. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Good idea. Professor Owl: We all know that there are seven dwarfs, but how many can you name? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Courage: Let's play. (the Yodel song plays) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Sneezy sneezed) Andrew: Bless you. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We laughs) Eddy: This is too rich. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Eddy: Rich? What's rich? Eddy: Uh, Sneezy's rich. Yeah, he looks like a million bucks. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 2, Part 6)Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 2, Part 6) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CtcwZF6B8HQ&list=PLOkbJpFY2tsA15sPT8vp-1n0cgjkNITPP&index=17 Professor Owl: Can you guess the names of the Seven Dwarfs? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Nick Wilde: Crunchy, Sniffy, Handsome and Itchy. Andrew: Well, there's Doc, Sneezy, Happy, Grumpy, Dopey, Bashful, and Sleepy. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Nick, You silly. Andrew: Yes, I agree with Stephen. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Nick: Sorry. Andrew: That's alright. Next song, please. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Professor Owl: Learning is fun when you know how to read. Professor Owl: Blossom, can you volunteer to read for the next song? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Blossom: Yes. I love to read. Andrew: Very well then, please proceed. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Blossom reads) (Blossom reads a story about a cowboy named Johnny) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Eds: Everything. Everything. (The Cowboy Needs A Horse song plays) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen and Andrew: Panning. Panning. (the song begins about a cow and his horse) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Courage and Gumball: Shooten. Shooten. (the song continues) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 2, Part 7)Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 2, Part 7) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q9bpqj8Pvhk&index=18&list=PLOkbJpFY2tsA15sPT8vp-1n0cgjkNITPP Professor Owl: In many countires, around the world, a cowboy is called a caballero. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Gumball: Caballero? Anais: Caballero is a Spanish word. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Gumball: Oh. Nikki: Muy bien, amigos! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Si. Andrew Catsmith: Asi es. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Gumball: What's our song then? Anais: Bueno, vamonoes! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (The Song begins) (Three Caballeros song plays as we sing) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 2, Part 8)Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 2, Part 8) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o-1vCKdoWMg Professor Owl: QUIET! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) No. No. Professor Owl: And now, for the most famous Caballero... Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: He's still singing. Professor Owl: Oh right! QUIET!!!!!!! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Buttercup laughs) Blossom: Buttercup? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Courage: You were saying? Professor Owl: Now, as I was saying... the masked avenger of early California, Zorro. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) No. No. Professor Owl: Now, as I was saying... Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Eddy: He's still singing. Professor Owl: ENOUGH!!!!! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) No. No. Professor Owl: Famous Caballero! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (The song stops and Pikachu giggles) Andrew: About time he stopped. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Nikki laughs) Professor Owl: Sorry about that, kids. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Nikki! Nikki: Oh! Sorry. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: What's our next song? Professor Owl: Now, as I was saying... the masked avenger of early California, Zorro. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) ("Zorro" plays) (The Zorro song plays) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 2, Part 9)Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 2, Part 9) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=07pvXTdlCJ8&index=20&list=PLOkbJpFY2tsA15sPT8vp-1n0cgjkNITPP Andrew: That was nice of us singing two songs involved in Spanish! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: It makes me look like Pecos Bill. Edd: Yes, and three songs about cowboys too. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Eddy: What's next? Professor Owl: In this next song, we can sing about some animals that we birds could live without. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Really? Professor Owl: So better watch out if you see one. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Nick Wilde: Is it a rat? All: (asking many different types of animals) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) No. No. Buttercup: A man? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Bubbles: A dog? Blossom: A snake? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: A hyena? Andrew Catsmith: A warthog? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Anais: A cheetah? Gumball: An animal? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Birdbrain: I bet it's a cat. Andrew: A cat?! Really?! Oh my! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: You're a cat too. Andrew: Yes, I am a cat. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (The song begins) (The Siamese Cat Song Plays) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 2, Part 10)Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 2, Part 10) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YltTwIiLaME Professor Owl: Now stay very close beside and keep me in sight. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Not so close. Andrew: And don't lose sight of him! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: What's our next song? Edd: Let's go fly a kite. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Prf. Owl: That's right. Gumball: And off we go! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (The song begins) (We Sing Along To The Song) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 2, Part 11)Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 2, Part 11) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EjU9imXzv8o Andrew: That was the best song we ever sung. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Before we go, Is there one more song to sing? Professor Owl: Yes, let's sing The Reprise Heigh Ho version. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Heigh Ho reprise plays) (we sing the song and follow the dwarfs) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) That's all. Folks! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (The credits came) (The end credits play) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) I'll send you next time. Make sure you send a post card to me. Okay, I will. We'll see you next time. Good luck. Category:Transcripts Category:Movie-Spoof Travels